Love leads, as expected, to stupidities
by Lyndis Cealin
Summary: Rei is new in school but he knows that his parents will move to another country in a year or less. So he tries to avoid deep friendships or romantic relationships. When he tries to get some peace while his first break, accidentally he starts a fight with some random guy, because Kai isn't amused about the fact, that this stranger intrudes his territory. Rei just wanted some peace..
1. Red eyes Part 1

It was Reis first school day, his first break and he had to find a safe place already, so some girls could not find him. When he found a quiet corner, he sighed in relief. It was always the same!

Sometimes he had the feeling, that only the ones who didn't want a relationship were the only ones who got the girls attention. That was strange but in every country it was the same. Here in Japan it was just like earlier in China and America. He should have gotten used to it already, should expect it, but every time it took him by surprise again. He was more of the silent type and was overstrained by so much hustle and bustle.

It was nice to be welcomed nicely by his new classmates, but he needed a bit distance to other people. It wouldn't get him anywhere either, because his parents would move away in a year at the latest. Close friendships or a romantic relationship weren't options, because the goodbye would be too painful.

But it seems, that he found some quiet place for the moment even if it surprised him, because there was nothing except of the tree he stood under. Nothing else prevented others to come nearer, but it wasn't important as long as he could just relax a bit.

So he sat down so no one would see him from the schoolyard and took out his breakfast. As always it was self made and adapted to the traditions of the country he now lived in. Nothing got near a typical Chinese breakfast, but a Bento was really nice to. So he began eating it enthusiastically. But he was disturbed by a noise from above.

"Huh?"

He stopped eating and looked upwards. There was a guy lying on a branch. Was that allowed? Who was that anyway?

Perhaps someone who wanted some peace, too. So he suppressed his curiosity. If the guy wanted some quiet, who was he to disturb him? He would start a conversation if he wanted to. After all he laid there longer than he was sitting under the tree, wasn't he? He himself had noticed, if someone had climbed up the tree next to him.

For a moment Rei poked into his breakfast. Why was no teacher here to say, that the guy should climb down again? It was dangerous to lie there and so it should be forbidden inside of the schoolyard, shouldn't it?

He looked to the playground because it was a bit confusing. Everyone seemed to avoid this place. Was this a forbidden zone? But than a teacher would say something. But also the overseers didn't come near the tree.

Again Rei looked to the guy above. Was it because of him? What was this boy and what had he done that also teachers avoided him? That was somehow scary but interesting. Who was that?

In the moment, when Rei wanted to continue his breakfast, something moved in the corner of his eyes. The boy jumped off his branch and landed beside him. With cold eyes he stared at Rei, seemingly piercing right into his soul. And what eyes! Reis light yellow ones where extraordinary but not compared with this fiery red eyes! But there was nothing burning inside of them. No fire, just emptiness and coldness. The guys eyes were blunt and lifeless.

* * *

Hello and welcome to my story. I'm not a native speaker, but I want to practice writing in english. This story is finished in german, so I just has to translate it. Every chapter is splitted in his pages, because the translation is really exhausting. So I can try to upload one page a week. This chapter will contain 3 parts. All in all this story has over 80 pages, so you have a lot to read.

If anyone can help me with betaing my story, please PM me. It would be great to have some help with this :)

I hope you enjoyed it.

Until next week!

Lyn


	2. Red eyes Part 2

"Back off!" The voice of the stranger was as sharp as his gaze. Rei shuddered. This guy was scary.

He didn't seem notably tall, but he had broad shoulders and muscular arms. The confident attitude only completed the picture. All in all he seemed really authoritative. But Rei wouldn't let him intimidate him that easy. Why should he, though? He wouldn't fight with him right here and now... wouldn't he?

"It's hardly your tree." Rei's usually soft voice had now a cold touch, too.

"It is. Now back off or things will getting rough here!"

Immediately Rei countered with amusement:

"And then? Then you will be kicked out of school, only because you tried to protect 'your tree'."

But the guy didn't surrender. He gave a cold and boisterous smile instead: "Teachers aren't interested in street dogs."

First Rei wanted to protest because of this insult, but he stopped when he realized, that this wasn't referred to him. Did this guy just called himself a street dog? The teachers really avoided him and the other pupils too, but why did he call himself that? Why did he belittle himself like that?

"Do you live on the street?", slipped out of his mouth accidentally.

In the next moment he felt the guy gripping his collar and lifting him up. The other slammed him so hard at the trunk, that he couldn't breath. Damn it. This guy didn't just look like he had more power than was good for him.

Rei groaned, but returned the fiery look of his tormentor. Actual he didn't want to fight with someone on his first school day, but if this idiot would press his throat shut any longer, he wouldn't have a choice.

"Listen Chink!"

Only now Rei realized, that this guy didn't look Asian. His otherwise outstanding looks distracted from his face which looked European.

"You're lucky, that you are a newbie. But just another shitty phrase and I will beat this shit out of you! Now back off already!"

He drew Rei up only to throw him toward the schoolyard.

"Wow Rei, you are really a lucky one."

Instantly a girl was there to help him up and lead him away from the tree.

"Luck?", asked Rei with irritation and took a glance back to the other guy only to see him jump up the tree again in one long and smooth motion.

"Yes, luck! That was Kai. He is a really bad bully. Didn't anyone warn you about him?"

Obviously not, thought Rei and sighed.

"If I wanted, I could have dealt with him." With this he tried to calm her down a bit. It was a bit lame, though it was the truth.

"Rumors say, that he had beaten up a PE teacher who ended up in hospital.", the girl whispered conspiratorially. Rei only lifted one eyebrow in sceptically.

"And why should he have done that?"

The girl shrugged and said in a too disinterested tone:

"It is claimed, that the teacher tried to touch him under the shower after the PE lesson."

Rei didn't know what to say but quickly looked back again at the tree.

That were interesting but depressing news. But it proofed that Kai really had power. Perhaps he should really stay away from him, though he was curios about the rumors.

Curiosity was one of his bad habits. Like a cat, people said often. But curiosity killed the cat and it wasn't the point at all. He felt that there was more about this rumors than he could see. If the rumors were true than Kai obviously only defended himself. That had nothing to do with bullying. So perhaps he was just a misunderstood teenager?

"Don't look like this Kon. He's gay so I bet even if it is true it happened at his free will."

What exactly was with this explanation? And he thought his parents brought him up with conservative ideas but this topped everything.

Never would he tell his parents, that he was bisexual and he knew, that there were lot of things which seemed strange to him because of his education, but even he knew that such stupid sentences would lead to misunderstandings and rumors. Like rumors about a teenager voluntarily sleeping with a teacher.

There were only really few cases in which it was voluntarily and an even less percentage of this relationships were equal. He learned a lot about this in America.

Rei didn't know what he should answer so he kept his mouth shut. If he would find an opportunity eventually, he would take a closer look at this Kai guy.

But now the bell rang and they headed off to the next lesson.

* * *

That was the second and last part of chapter 1. I know I said it would be 3 parts, but eventually I found out, that the last page was only a half one, so I added it to this part.

If you want take a look at my twitter profile: Lyndis_Cealin

It's mostly for my german FFs, but sometimes there will be english tweets.

I'm still searching a beta.


End file.
